Shame, Joy, Faith, and pain
by Bakadancerrules
Summary: A young Kabuto faces troubles. P.S. Hosting for a friend, although I did make some of it such as ideas. Oh, and no flames!


(Note from bakadancerrules: Ummm.. I'm hosting this for a friend! )

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto the manga or show. I'd be lucky if I did. And I'd be older.. and I could make Kabuto a double agent! Dun dun dun! But.. no. I don't own Naruto..

Little info about the story before we start. Kabuto acts sweet and nice.. yet he doesn't know he's a traitor /yet/

* * *

Story starts here_

* * *

_

_Sigh_

"Kabuto, you better come here before I--" my caretaker said quite loudly.

"Hai, caretaker sempai!" I smiled joyfully.

I'm Yakushi Kabuto, I'm about five years old and had a caretaker whom was a medical ninja. I only called my caretaker caretaker sempai or caretaker sama because I didn't like to refeer them as a parent; only as a caretaker. My caretaker was somewhat of like a parent to me though..

"Kabuto! Come here, please and thank you." caretaker said.

"Hai, caretaker sama!" I called out.

Today, I was wearing an oversized white long seleved shift underneath an oversized purple t shirt. My usual clothing, and it would probably be for years to come.

I started to run to caretaker. The blue sandals I was wearing were too tight and my feet started to hurt, maybe I should bring up that topic to caretaker...

As I was busy thinking I didn't notice the rock infront of me and thus gravity won. Hai, I fell-curse you gravity, as I stated you won again-on my face! My face was in pain, meaning I too was in pain. My glasses had broke and glass was everywhere. I had a cut beside my nose and I was bleeding; blood was everywhere! Caretaker looked serious, very serious. He frowned and then picked me up in his arms. "Kabuto san, be careful. We are running out of bandages." he joked with a smile; this joke took me a while to understand but I finally udnerstood it, it meant I was clumsy and got hurt often.

I smiled a little, "Hai, caretaker- I don't mean to get hurt all the time it just happens. It makes me want to cry--" and so I did cry.

I tried to make myself stop but it was just too hard, I rubbed my eyes with a fist. Caretaker looked at me, "You can't cry over little things such as getting hurt. Dying is what you should cry about. Being a medical ninja you can't cry over _anything._"

I nodded and then sniffed, I had finally stopped myself from crying. Caretaker bent down to grab my broken glasses; we were still by the rock, "I'll try to fix these later." he sighed.

* * *

It was noon, time to eat. We spent a while at the area, maybe even longer.

"Ramen.. again?" I sighed, it was getting old fast.

"Hai! Now be polite and eat it!" Caretaker stated handng me some chopsticks.

_Polite? Why do /I/ have to be polite? Well.. caretaker says I have to.. so I must follow the rules._

"Haiii.." I sang; I was really sighing.

"Let's eat!" Caretaker said pulling apart his chopsticks but forgetting mine.

I pulled apart my chopsticks and they hit my eye, what should I have done at that moment? Tell Caretaker.. but instead I told him in a more.. loud way, "AAAAAAHHHH! MY EYE!" I screamed.

Caretaker was alert, he glanced at me, and then he pulled the chopsticks away from me. "We need some ice." he sighed.

Caretaker must have been dissapointed, he had to leave soon, without the ramen we were having, and I was the cause of it all. He probably hated me, and at that point of time I wanted to cry but I didn't I wanted to make him proud, and currently he didn't look proud.

"Kabuto, be careful with chopsticks." Caretaker said getting a washcloth with water.

"Ugh." I said holding back some tears.

Caretaker placed the cloth on my eye, and it hurt but it was cooling. Caretaker saw me crying and actually noticed it even though there was water dripping down from the cloth. I, being quick in the mind, noticed that Caretaker noticed my tears so I tried to hide them until he asked, "KABUTO! Why are you crying, son?"

I blinked and said, "It's the water."

He shook his head, "do not lie."

I gulped, no lying! "Ummm.. I'm crying." I stated.

"Why..?"

"I ruined your ramen night, I get hurt easily. I understand if you hate me.."

Caretaker has a serious look on his face, "I do not hate you nor do I care that you get hurt easily."

* * *

That night was quietwhen Caretaker took me home. I got quickly into my pjs and got in bed.

"Good night."

"Night."

And that was all we said.


End file.
